Unexpected love, unexpected loss
by Bloodstrewn-Angel
Summary: While sitting in the hospital, bakura remembers all the times he has had with his love and just how they came to be...BakuraMalik OOC future yaoi lemons...Don't like don't read.
1. Default Chapter

Unexpected love, unexpected loss. PG13 Summary: While sitting in the hospital, Bakura remembers all the many great times he had with his love...And just how they came to be. Bakura/Malik OOC Future yaoi lemon  
  
Chapter one: Kiss from a rose.  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
I am sitting in the hospital, which has been the only place I have been for the last two months......Although it seems like years since I have been able to do anything but cry....Looking at the small bed, I see the the tortured face of my angel.....His suffering clearly shown.Oh how I hate to see him like this, I want so bad to hear his sweet voice, singing like he often did at home....And I wish I could once again hold him in my arms.....I can still remember the first time we met....  
  
Flashback   
  
Bakura walked silently down the dark street, his dark features blending into the shadows......He then turned and walked into his favorite bar, Midori's....As he entered, he quickly and discretely scoped the room for anyone interesting...And as always, there was no one worth a second glance...Just the same old bums.....He walked over the bar and sat down to order his drink.(A Bloody-Mary, woohoo!) After about an hour of just sitting there daydreaming about when he would play his next prank on tea gardener....He was just about ready to leave....But just as he was downing the last of his drink, someone else entered the bar, rather quietly...Bakura turned to see who it was, expecting just some other bum to stroll in already half drunk...But instead, in walked a strikingly handsome young boy.......Bakura had almost fallen out of his chair, and had to retrain from gasping...' Damn, he's fine...' Bakura thought....The boy walked over to the bar and took the only empty seat left, which just happened to be next to Bakura....As much as he tried Bakura could not help but stare at the boy...The boy was small, but built...He wore a pair of black jeans that clung tightly to his waste, and a tight red top that showed off his tanned chest......As he continued to stare, he didn't realize the boy was checking him out at the same time, until they both looked up and noticed they were caught...The boy turned away hiding a slight blush, but Bakura continued to stare.... "Can I help you?" the boy asked with a slightly annoyed tone. "That depends on what kind of help your givin out." Bakura answered with a smirk. "Well.... None to a stranger." "Ah.... Well my name is Bakura...And what is your name?" "Malik Ishtar." "Well, now I'm not a stranger...So...how old are you then?" "I'm eighteen........And yourself?" "Oh, I'm nineteen.." "Cool." They stopped talking for a few minutes and Malik ordered a drink.... (Margarita on the rocks baby!) Then Bakura made yet another attempt at conversation.. "So, never seen you around here....What brings you to this bum stop?" "Oh....I just wanted to get out of the house for a while....Meet someone new..." "Uh huh...Maybe get laid.." At that Malik nearly choked on his drink....causing Bakura to smirk a little bit... "Excuse me, but what exactly are you implying??" "I'm just kidding...relax" Malik was now bright red, and looking very uneasy.' Why am I so nervous...he was kinda right about he getting laid part.....wait! what am I saying?? I can't be thinking about that....although he is very good looking...' Malik thought...The room to him now seemed like it was on fire...Causing Bakura to chuckle alittle at the sight of the blushing teen.. Three hours later ( and a couple of volcanoes later.) Malik, currently leaning over the trash can for the third time, was obviously feeling like shit....Bakura had decided he liked this kid, and was holding his shoulder length blond hair, back for him....After losing about the last three days of his food, Malik stood up and tried to turn around....but only lost is balance, and almost smacked his face on the ground...But before he hit the ground, and pair of strong arms encircled his waste. "And just where do you think your going?" Bakura asked. "I'm g-going home...wur else..." Malik stated his words slightly slurred form the beer... "Sorry pal....But you can barely walk." "I'll be fine aright...." "Whatever man, your coming to my house end of story." With that said, he scooped the small teen into his arms, and walked out the door towards his house....  
  
End of chapter..... 


	2. Run away with you

Chapter two. (Features first kiss!) Song: "Run away with you." By: Trapt Bakura's POV  
  
It seemed so funny, it has been three years since then, and yet it feels like just yesterday. The first time I saw those lavender eyes so full of passion and happiness... Flashback   
  
"Bakura...." Malik asked "Yes, malik?" "What're you thinking about?" "Actually I was just thinking how beautiful you are.." "Huh?" "Just the way your whole face lights up when you smile, and your eyes just seem to glow with happiness..." "Um......Bakura, I.." But before he could finish his statement, bakura leaned forward, capturing his lips in a passionate yet gentle kiss. One that malik wished would last forever. At that moment, all time just seemed to stop......They finally had to pull apart for air, and they stared deeply into each others eyes.... Bakura's POV  
  
At that moment, I looked into those deep lavender eyes....So full of passion and love....He truly was a beautiful person.... Malik's POV  
  
As I look into his eyes, I see so many emotions.....happiness.....passion....and so many other things...... 20 minutes later at bakura's apartment  
  
Malik was currently sitting on the couch thinking, while bakura was in the other room making some tea... (Yes hard to imagine isn't it) When he came out of the kitchen, he set the cups on the table and took a seat next to malik... "Bakura?" "Yes....what is it?" "How....um.....well, what do you think of me?" "Why are you asking me this?" "Because.....I have never felt like this....I have never cared for someone as much as I care for you..." Bakura took Malik's hands in his, and looked deeply into his eyes. 'Malik, I think you're the most beautiful person I have ever met.....I think your smart, funny, and talented......And I think....well.....I know....That I love you..." Malik just looked at him in shock....He had never thought bakura would feel the same.... Bakura leaned forward capturing the other lips in a kiss as passionate as the first they ever shared......Bakura leaned malik back slightly until he was lying down.... Then bakura moved gracefully on top of him, and continued to kiss him lovingly......the he moved his lips skillfully over the smaller one's a neckline and down his neck.....enjoying the loving treatment, malik moaned in pleasure. And he leaned into bakura's soft touch.... And they spent they're first night together....Safe in the warm embrace of there love for one another..... End of flashback   
  
I stared longingly at the form of my little love.......And I silently began to cry as I have often done.....I cry lonely tears for the one I truly love...my angel....  
  
End of chapter.. 


	3. Urgent plea

BSA: UUUHHGGG!!!!!!I HATE SCHOOL!!!

Bakura: yeah…..well…I don't know who likes it..

BSA: Well with all the shit I have to do for school…I don't have any more ideas…So I was hoping anyone who has been kind enough to read this story could review and give me some ideas…Even thought the story isn't that good…..Also, I am using up all my ideas on a new wolf's rain story I am writing but that is another story all together…So please help me out…I'll add some free tea bashing if you guys help me..gives big puppy eyes (Like the ones yugi does all the time) O.!


	4. Chapter three

BSA: Ok I finally had an idea for this one. But I can already tell you it is gonna be shoooooooooort! But what the hell it's a chapter right?? Well I will tell you there is gonna be a surprising event in this chapter so please read it through and have the good heart to review. Thanxs

Chapter three. Song: "Cry." By Mandy Moore

Bakura's POV (of course)

It has now been six months, since he was brought here….Four months, since he has woken up..And another day I haven't said a word to anyone. I don't care if he doesn't speak…or if he goes right back to sleep…I just want to see his eyes…I want him to know I'm here with him..That's all I'm asking for.

Normal POV

Bakura sat quietly on the windowsill, staring blankly out at the sky.As he often did now a days..But suddenly, a quiet, raspy voice broke through the silence.

"Ba…ku..ra.."

His eyes widend slightly, and he rushed to the bedside. His eyes watering slightly.

"Malik…"

Malik put his soft hand on bakura's cheek and looked up at him tiredly..

"Why, are you crying Baku?"

"You're awake…you're finally awake..I've missed you so much.."

"Baku…How long have I been gone.."

Bakura looked away sadly, but malik's cold,soft hands pulled him back to look at him.

"Please tell me…"

"F-four months…"

Malik's eyes widened slightly and his eyes watered with guilt.

"Hey..Don't be upset.."

"All this time….And you still wait for me…"

"I'll always wait for you…I'm not gonna leave until you are better.."Malik stared into bakura's eyes with shock, and let his tears fall freely..Bakura wrapped his arms around his lover protectively and felt Malik cuddle up to his chest.Bakura started to shake with silent tears as well.

"Baku..What's wrong?"

"I'm just so glad you're awake..I love you so much. Don't ever leave me again..I don't wanna lose you.."

Malik wrapped his arms around bakura's neck and they just laid there in each others embrace…Finally, they were together again.

BSA: Yeah what did I tell you..a surprise right? And it was short right? All right.Well please review and tell me what you think about this chapter so I can somehow get inspired to write the next half of chapter four. Ja Ne.


End file.
